Loving A Human
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi...00 this is prob. (I redid this)the most yaoi I've evr put in a fic! AU. Yusuke is a vampire, and hunting for his meal. When he finds a human, he is stunned to find out the human wants to die. For what reasons? And why are they're pasts the same?


I own nothing. I love this idea...It just popped in my head. So excited to see what people think!!  
  
It was dark, and everyone was in their homes. Asleep, and dead to the world. It was nearly 3:30 in the morning. There was only one person that was still out. He did not dare go home, and at the same time he could not dare stay here. Home was pain, trying not to go home was being eventually caught, and then even more pain.  
  
He wore a yellow hoody, with a blue stripe on each sleeve, and then one on the waist. His hair was up in gell, it was a coppery orange color, and his eyes were blue. He was sweating, and was wrestling with himself. He didn't know where to go, or what to do.   
  
He hated this, every night he wanted to leave, but knew he couldn't. He would be found, and punished. He could never escape, never leave.  
  
He'd thought about killing himself several times. On this very bridge. But he held onto a hope, that someone would take him away, and he'd leave. He wouldn't be here. He'd be anywhere but home.  
  
He wouldn't be with his father.  
  
He starred off into the water, placing his arms on the bridge. Under the bridge was water, and he looked at his reflection. "Why do you look so sad?" He asked, his voice cracking. He placed his head, into his arms, and felt tears fill his eyes, when he felt someone roughly grab him.  
  
'Its him...'  
  
He fell on his side, and automatically his arms covered, his head, and he curled in a ball. A hand grabbed his hood, and yanked him up. He refused to look at his captor, and who ever it was grabbed his wrists, and yanked them away from his face.   
  
"Well..."  
  
The teen opened his eyes, and saw a beautiful creature before him. A tanned creature, with beautiful brown eyes, and slicked back, black hair. He was smiling at him, white fangs apparent. He wore a black collar and mesh. The shirt he wore under it was black as well. His pants were tight on his body, showing off every curve, and they were a lighter black. Almost gray. On his feet were black boots, with a slight heel.  
  
His ears were pierced, and white, fang like earrings, hung down. The teen took in a sharp intake of breath as he starred at this lovely creature.  
  
"Hmm...you were afraid at first but now your not..." The creature laughed, "But you will be afraid. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, a vampire if you didn't know." Yusuke held his wrists tighter, and pulled the copper haired closer to him. "You have the honor of being my dinner..."  
  
He leaned forward, eyes locked with the teen. He stopped, and starred deeply into the youth's eyes. There was no fear in his blue eyes, only hope and relief. "Aren't you going to scream, stop me?" Yusuke asked eyeing him. "No. Go ahead and kill me please. When you get rid of my body, throw it in the water...that's where I've always wanted to die."   
  
The teen tilted his head, revealing his neck, and the vampire starred. His eyes were wide with shock, and he gazed at him and then looked at his pale neck. He'd never met someone who wanted to die. The teen neither shook, nor flinched, he just waited.  
  
Yusuke's hand came up, a silver ring on his thumb, and he rested it on the red head's warm cheek. He turned the youth's face, so that he was looking at him. He stroked the warm smooth cheek, for a reason he could not grasp.  
  
"Your eyes...they are the saddest I've ever seen...Why do you want to die?" Yusuke jumped at the teen collapsed on him, head on his shoulder. Hot tears streamed down his arm, and he looked down at the teen. Why was this human acting this way? "What's your name...?"  
  
"Kuwa...Kuwabara...." The sniffling answer came, "I want to die. I don't want to stay here anymore!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE!?" Kuwabara shouted. "NO ONE CARES!" He sobbed Pitifully, and the wrists Yusuke was holding onto slipped from Yusuke's, grasp, and hit him on his chest. Yusuke was stronger than him of course, and did not feel the blows.  
  
Kuwabara was surprised at what happened next. He was wrapped in a tight embrace, and was laid down on Yusuke's lap, the vampire stroking his face, and hair, rubbing the gell out of his hair. "Stop it! STOP! You don't care...NO ONE DOES!"   
  
The teen struggled, and was surprised at just how strong the vampire was. Kuwabara couldn't move. He struggled for almost an hour, and then gave up. "Why won't you kill me...?" Kuwabara whimpered. "Your eyes...I only see those eyes on the dead...your already dead. Why would I want to further it?"   
  
Kuwabara began to cry, and gripped onto Yusuke's shirt, and continued to sob. Yusuke sat there, surprised at how easily this being trusted him. Kuwabara had already curled up to him, as if Yusuke was his mother. "Sleep human...sleep." Yusuke said, stroking his back.  
  
Kuwabara began to grow slack, as if he was being mesmerized by the sound of Yusuke's voice. "Sleep....sleep..." His hands released Yusuke's shirt slowly, Yusuke caught one of his hands, holding it gently to his chest. Kuwabara's eyes closed, still wet with tears, and he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
~later~  
  
Yusuke sat in his home, starring at the ceiling. His home was a shrine, buried deep within a thick forest, where only a bit of light could enter. There were two other demons living with him, but being as it was now morning, they slept safe inside darkened rooms. In fact no light entered the rooms of this place, except candles and lamp light.  
  
'He was so timid...as if he had gone through much pain...' Yusuke thought. He had not bit Kuwabara, but brought him home, and went and fed off someone else. The human would live, and passed out stunned. When he awoke in the morning, he was unable to remember a thing. He had not been turned into a vampire, another part was required. Vampire's never needed to kill, suck a human dry, unless they wanted to. They were like the vampire bats. They drank a small amount, only what they needed.  
  
The only time they drank all of a person's blood is when they were starving.   
  
When Yusuke saw Kuwabara though, he felt an uncontrollable hunger, as if he was starving. He had watched as the teen paced, and then slumped into his arms. He had wanted to bite him, and suck him dry. He wanted to taste him, something about him, made him hungry. But that had changed rather quickly.  
  
Those sad eyes and the tears, stopped any thought of feeding off him. When Kuwabara lay limp in his arms, the pained look gone, Yusuke felt the hunger return. He was confused about his feelings, and watched as the teen slept. Yusuke had scooped him up, and brought the youth home.  
  
Yusuke looked like a teen himself, but he was over a thousand years old. He smiled. and shook his head. Why had he taken this human to his home? "Phe...Don't tell me I'm going soft." He chuckled when he heard a small movement. The movement would be undetectable by a human, but he was not human.  
  
He snapped his head towards the hallway leading to his room, and saw Kuwabara. His head was pointed down, and he gripped the wall, and stepped slowly with his bare feet. His pants were so long, only his toes, and a little but more of his feet could be shown. Yusuke had taken the liberty of removing his shoes. "Kuwabara."  
  
The teen raised his head, giving him a shy look. His hair had fallen out of it's hard shell during sleep. He looked at him with a timed, and scared stare. Yusuke smiled and beckoned him with a wave of his hand, and Kuwabara came over to him silently. "Am I a captive here?"  
  
Yusuke laughed, finding his words very cute. This just made the human all the more frightened. He sat up from his relaxed slump, and took Kuwabara's hands. "No human. You may go when you wish...but you will continue to visit." He did not ask him to come back, he demeaned him to come back. Kuwabara blushed and looked at him with confusion. Yusuke smiled, his fangs standing out against his teeth. "I've never done this before, but I want to show you, you are cared about."   
  
"You must find it strange that a vampire would care for, you and so quickly, but just know I do."  
  
Yusuke felt his heart flutter when he saw a small smile. It wasn't even a full smile, but he felt as if he'd seen one of the seven wonders of the world. He pulled Kuwabara down, who gave a small gasp. He lay in Yusuke's lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other on his waist, stroking his stomach. He held Kuwabara up, slightly, and Yusuke sunk back into relaxation, smiling at Kuwabara in his lap.  
  
He was blushing hard, and eyes wide. Both hands to his mouth, and Yusuke placed his head on Kuwabara's. "My...your most amusing...you weirdo...stop looking so scared...I won't eat you. But I expect you back." Kuwabara blushed a bit, but stopped trembling. "Okay...Yusuke."  
  
He smiled, "So you remember my name?" Kuwabara lowered his hands, and replied, "You remembered mine." Yusuke laughed and smiled at Kuwabara, and his smile grew larger as Kuwabara returned one. Yusuke placed a hand on Kuwabara's cheek, and stroked it. He had such soft skin. Kuwabara's breath came out short, and Yusuke smiled wider.  
  
He leaned down, and whispered into his ear, "I don't know why you say no one cares for you...you are very gentle and kind....I can already tell. You are beautiful." He felt Kuwabara shake under him, his hands gripping Yusuke's shirt, and heard his quick breathing again.   
  
Yusuke felt that unexplainable hunger again, and pulled away, swallowing hard. "It's 9:30 in the morning. You should go home." Kuwabara's eyes opened, and he shot up. "Oh no...my Dad's going to kill me!" Kuwabara squeaked, and ran back into the room he'd been sleeping in. He came back out with one shoe on, and hopping, trying to put on another.  
  
Yusuke watched all this from the couch he sat on and laughed. "Your crazy, but amusing." Kuwabara managed to put it on, but fell on his back, and Yusuke came over to him. He sat on Kuwabara's stomach and smiled. Kuwabara blinked up at him, and smiled back.   
  
For no reason the two burst out laughing. "I can already tell we're going to be friends." Yusuke laughed, and slapped Kuwabara's cheek, and then helped him up. "I'd like that." Kuwabara whispered, all his timid scared feeling gone.  
  
"I'll come around 9 tonight....is...is that okay?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded, with a smile. "Whenever you want." Kuwabara smiled opening the door, surprised at the darkness in the forest. He spotted a path filled with light, and decided that must be away to get out.  
  
Kuwabara took off, waving behind him and Yusuke smiled. In just those few moments he felt all that fear, sadness, every negative emotion leave the teens body. He frowned, and wondered what put that all there. He shut the door, and shrugged.  
  
He may never know what made that beautiful human miserable, but maybe it wouldn't happen again.  
  
And then maybe, he was wrong.  
  
~Kuwabara's house~  
  
The fear, and coldness Kuwabara had felt swelled in his body last night, came back in him as he approached his home. He felt tears prickle in his eyes, and took slow steps to his door. Before his hand reached the door knob, it was opened and he was roughly grabbed; Kuwabara was pulled inside.  
  
Kuwabara was punched across the face, and hit the wall from the force of the hit. He turned his head and spat blood. The Kuwabara we had first met completely changed. He became hard, his eyes cool and collected. "Hey Toguro." Kuwabara said addressing the tall man before him.  
  
Toguro swayed from being drunk, and smashed his bottle across Kuwabara's chest.  
  
"You little sh*t...you knowz I'm yer father! Treat me wit' respect!" Toguro slurred. Kuwabara starred hard at him. Kuwabara was afraid of his father, his beer, this whole house. But he vowed, never to let his father see him cry. He did not care if anyone else saw him, but he'd never let him see it.  
  
Kuwabara put on his brave, unafraid mask and starred at his father. He knew what would happen next. Toguro grabbed this leather whip, and with angry eyes approached Kuwabara. He grabbed his son, and threw him on the ground. He kicked him a few times, and ripped off his shirt. Toguro then raised the whip.  
  
The first blow came, and Kuwabara was already somewhere else. He was thinking of that vampire. That beautiful creature that said he cared.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
~8:48~  
  
"You brought a human home?" A short black haired vampire growled.   
  
"Yusuke..." A taller red headed vampire spoke more sympathetically towards Yusuke.  
  
These two were mates. The shortest was Hiei. His hair defied gravity, and he wore a spiky black collar. His out fit was all black. His shirt was sleeveless, and he had two arm bands on each arm. one of them was below his armpit, while the other on his wrist.   
  
On his right hand there was a long bandage that covered his arm up. Hiei's eyes burned red, and he starred angrily at Yusuke. Yusuke snarled at him, "You brought Kurama and me here when we were humans!"   
  
Kurama was the red headed vampire. He wore all white, with an exception of a black choker on his neck. His white shirt was sleeveless as well, but on his arms, were tight sleeves, that weren't attached to his shirt, and did not go to his shoulder. He looked nervously between the two.  
  
"That was different, *I* had fallen in Love with Kurama, and some *HUMAN*, his own flesh and blood, had tried to kill him, as well as his younger sibling. His brother was already half gone by the time I got there." Hiei spoke softer, "So I changed him, as well as Kurama, to save them. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO THE LITTLE BROTHER WAS?! He was You."  
  
Hiei was angry. He hated humans. Vampires would fight each other yes, but never hit their kin, never abuse their children.  
  
He'd come to despise humans since then.  
  
"Hiei, look...you hate humans, but we were once humans. Did you hate us?" Hiei blinked, and sighed, "No...I just don't want a *human* that harms in here. They fear us, but they should fear them selves! Going around and murdering their own kind for no reason. Brother against brother, father against son." Hiei turned, and slumped in the couch.   
  
"But then again...that's how it's always been....human race..." Hiei spat angrily. Kurama went over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Yusuke has never brought a human home before...he said this human was sad. Yusuke would not have cared, he doesn't kill humans, neither of us do. Biting them while they're sad wouldn't make a difference...but Yusuke brought him home." Kurama looked at his little brother. "This human's grief must have been so terrible...it must have been great...that Yusuke brought him home."  
  
Hiei sighed. "I get it. Fools...sympathy will be your end!" Kurama kissed Hiei. "Your one to talk love...you spared me when you found me in your territory."  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How? I was human too."  
  
"But I love-"  
  
Hiei stopped and both him and Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Do you love this human?" Hiei asked starring at him. Yusuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights...a blushing deer. "I...I don't..." Kurama approached his sibling and hugged him. "I get it...How sweet." Yusuke pushed him off. "No...I don't love...I..."  
  
Hiei smirked, "You don't know...hmm."He laughed, slapping his legs, "Seems like everything is coming together." Yusuke tried to sputter out something, when all of them heard a soft noise.   
  
Kuwabara stood in the door way, hiding a little behind the door. Yusuke noticed that his hair still remained down. Kurama and Hiei watched the human, as Yusuke took his hands, and pulled him in.  
  
"Kuwabara, good. I'm glad you kept your word."   
  
"I always do. You should never break a promise unless you have to."  
  
Kuwabara wore another hoody, this time a dark navy blue one, with tiny silver moons going across the end of the sleeves. His jeans were now a lighter blue, and hung more baggily than the first.  
  
Kuwabara saw the other vampires, and lowered his head. Kurama and Hiei felt the sadness Yusuke had been talking about. Yusuke had told them that it had disappeared, apparently it hadn't.  
  
"Hello human." Hiei said stepping forward, and Kuwabara raised his head to look at him. "I'm Hiei." Kuwabara offered a small smile. "I'm Kuwabara. Nice to meet you." Hiei laughed, and Kuwabara jumped. "Amusing, he seems as ease."  
  
"Well, not anymore!" Kurama scolded. "I'm Kurama." Kurama held out his hand, not really expecting Kuwabara to shake his hand. Human's always were afraid of their kind. But Kuwabara shook it, and Kurama smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kuwabara...Forgive me, but we were surprised when Yusuke told us of you. We have not had a human in here before."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, understanding, and Yusuke smiled at Hiei and Kurama, gratitude in his eyes. Hiei and Kurama suddenly frowned and looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at them confused, and nervous. "Your injured." Kurama sated bluntly coming closer to him.   
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened, and Yusuke turned around and caught what his family caught. Blood was in the air. Kuwabara tried to take a step back, but Yusuke grabbed him. Kuwabara cried out, and Yusuke released his shoulder, Kuwabara's entire body trembling.   
  
"Don't worry ab...about it...My Dad was a bit mad at me f...for today. Was worried about me being gone and all." Kuwabara whispered, standing up again, still trembling. Yusuke's eyes were wide, as well as everyone else's. They were reminded of a past they had all shared.  
  
Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and made him goto the couch. Yusuke forced him on his back, and Kuwabara closed his eyes trying to curl up. "No don't!" He whimpered "I'm sorry Kuwa..." Yusuke pulled his shirt off, and the room went silent.  
  
Kuwabara went limp, and stopped moving.  
  
There were bruises on him, caked blood, scars, and even burns. Hiei noticed a small red line on Kuwabara's side, and whispered, "Turn over Kuwabara." Kuwabara had gone mute, and turned. Yusuke turned away eyes shut.  
  
Long whip marks were on his back. Kurama looked at the wounds, they were all to familiar. Yusuke came over to Kuwabara, hand on his friend's cheek. "Who Kuwabara...who did this...?" Kuwabara closed his eyes, and covered his head.  
  
"Dad was a bit mad about me, being late and all."   
  
He curled up crying, and Yusuke placed his head next to Kuwabara's and wrapped his arms around him. Hiei felt rage fill within him, and his fangs sunk into his lip. "Humans...how can they do this to their children...THEIR OWN CHILDREN!" Hiei roared. "NOTHING'S CHANGED!"  
  
Kurama was as upset as him, and turned his face. 'I went through this, why does another have to?'   
  
"Tell me where he is Kuwabara." Yusuke said sitting back up, Hiei and Kurama were surprised to see the angry tears speeding down his face. "Kuwabara...TELL ME WHERE THE AS*HOLE IS!"   
  
Kuwabara shook his head, and gripped his head harder. "Yusuke...we didn't tell Hiei where our father was, do you think we would tell us where his is?" Yusuke lowered his head, and hugged Kuwabara, pulling him into his arms. Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, holding onto him for all it was worth.   
  
"Your not going back."  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. With one hand he tilted Kuwabara's face up. "Your not going back there. Your not. He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him touch you."   
  
Kuwabara was smiling faintly, tears in his eyes. He tried to talk, but he burst out crying, hugging tightly onto Yusuke. Yusuke hugged him, a hand going in his hair. Yusuke looked up at his brothers, daring them to protest, only seeing approval in their eyes.  
  
Kuwabara went limp, and it was obvious he'd fallen asleep. Hiei shook his head. "Another human I can't hate." Kurama smiled at him, and watched his little brother lift Kuwabara in his arms and take him to his room.  
  
"After a thousand years...things never seem to change."  
  
~next day~   
  
Kuwabara sat still on the bed he'd, once again, woke up in. There was several new clothes for him, thankfully none looking what the others wore. He'd be so embarrassed to have to wear tight things like that.  
  
He rose, and saw that his body had been bandaged, and the blood washed away with loving hands. Tears streamed down his face, and he pulled the covers to him, sniffing. He breathed in the scent of the covers, and realized, that the bed was Yusuke's. He eventually got up, and pulled on a new hoody. It was black, and he chuckled, for it was too big. Kuwabara's finger tips were the only part of his hands you could see.   
  
He ventured out of the room, scrubbing his face, and drying his eyes. He walked into the living room, and saw Yusuke sitting on the couch. Before he even took a step Yusuke spoke, "You were asleep for a night and a day...I'm glad your awake."   
  
Yusuke was not looking at him, and Kuwabara slowly approached him. Kuwabara jumped as Yusuke seized him, and pulled him in his arms, just like before. But this time, his face was right next to his.   
  
Kuwabara felt his face heating up and Yusuke looked at him lovingly. "I won't let this happen to you anymore. To think...when I saw you...all I was thinking about was you being my dinner."   
  
Kuwabara blushed harder, and Yusuke leaned in, and whispered in his ear. Yusuke was feeling that hungry feeling again, and now he knew why.  
  
"I love you."   
  
Kuwabara froze and Yusuke pulled away, taking in the blushing human. Then he leaned down towards his face. "S..stop..." Kuwabara panted, his face red. "I won't do anything to you, that you don't want me to do." Yusuke placed one of his hands, on Kuwabara's waist, his hand sliding up his shit, to touch his smooth skin. The other arm around his shoulder, pulling him upwards.  
  
Yusuke's lips met Kuwabara's and his hunger came fully back.  
  
He kissed Kuwabara desperately filling up his hunger, trying to make it all go away. The more he kissed Kuwabara, the more he wanted to taste him. He felt even more pleased when Kuwabara's arms snaked around his neck. "Yusuke!" Kuwabara gasped out. Yusuke moved so that both of them could lay down, and Yusuke invaded Kuwabara's mouth, holding himself over him.  
  
Kuwabara pushed away, and Yusuke winced thinking he'd done something wrong, when Kuwabara whispered huskily, "I love you too..." Tears were in his eyes, and he smiled. "I've never been loved before, and I've never felt it...but I know now..." Yusuke smiled, and placed his face over Kuwabara's just right, so that you couldn't see their face's.   
  
"I love you...Your never going to be hurt by him again...as long as you allow me to protect you." Kuwabara was sniffing, and pressed his head to Yusuke's chest, nodding, his hands coming back down, clutching Yusuke's shirt again.   
  
"AHEM!"   
  
Both turned to see Hiei, and Kurama. Hiei looking a bit pissed, while Kurama was beaming, and trying not to laugh. Kuwabara blushed tomato red, and hid his face in Yusuke's chest. Yusuke stuck his tongue out at them, and found Kuwabara's neck kissing it.  
  
~3 weeks go bye~  
  
Kurama and Hiei were talking to the youngest vampire in their house, both asking about his relationship with Kuwabara. "Are you going to make him your mate?" Hiei asked, eyebrow raised. Yusuke blushed. "I...I don't know how to ask." Kurama pat his arm, and Hiei began to laugh.  
  
"You don't worry about that! You just need to know that he loves you as much as you do him...then asking is easy...kids today." Hiei said shaking his head.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Kuwabara."  
  
"He went to get more food, he doesn't drink blood so...you know."  
  
*At a store*  
  
Kuwabara thanked the clerk, and carried his bags outside. He was looking healthier and happier. He'd never felt this good before. Kuwabara had found a family. Something he'd never had the chance to enjoy before.  
  
He blushed when he thought of Yusuke. He and Yusuke shared the same bed, Kuwabara always curled up to him. They did not have sex (a.n. BLUSHHHHHH) because Kuwabara believed you should only have sex when married. Yusuke seemed to agree, but Kuwabara had to put up with him for this one thing he always did.   
  
Kuwabara held back a laugh as he remembered what Yusuke did. Whenever Yusuke said he was hungry, he would either go out for blood, or attack Kuwabara, and kiss him. These moments came up when the two were doing something. Even just glancing at each other.   
  
Yusuke would pin him down to where ever Kuwabara was. A wall, outside, the floor, just where ever, and then passionately make out with him. It was embarrassing when he did this when Kurama and Hiei were in the room. Sometimes they'd laugh and just leave the room, and sometimes Hiei would get annoyed, and pick Yusuke up.  
  
Kuwabara no longer awoke in the day, he slept during the day, and woke up at night, so he could adjust to their life style. Hiei was teaching him how to fend for himself, as was Yusuke. He and Kurama would cook, being as they all enjoyed regular food as well.  
  
He shook his head, and continued his walk towards home.  
  
But would never get there.  
  
A hand wrapped around Kuwabara's throat and the teen whimpered. "Well...there's my boy." Kuwabara screamed as he heard his father's voice. Toguro slammed him into a car, Kuwabara dropping all the bags of food. "Kuwabara...how dare you try to run away...you need to be punished."  
  
Kuwabara tried to cry out, but Toguro's hand was clamped down so hard on his neck he could barely breathe. He closed his eyes, tears spilling down his face, as he was dragged home. He tried to remember what Hiei had taught him about fighting but his mind was a blank.  
  
When he was home, Kuwabara was beat until he could no longer walk. Toguro ripped off his son's shirt, and cut his skin with a broken beer bottle. He grabbed Kuwabara, dragging him to a room.   
  
"I finally found you. I've been looking for you during the day, and all this time I should have been looking for you at night!" Toguro threw his son in a closet, that had old blood in their. Kuwabara had been there several times.  
  
"You can stay here for a week...think about what you've done. I'll be back and we'll continue this punishment." The doors were shut, and Kuwabara heard the sound of the lock. Kuwabara rolled over, knowing for a fact, there was enough room for him to lye down in.   
  
Tears rolled down his face, and he let out the most bitter howl anyone had ever heard. "Yusuke...YUSUKE!" He hit his hands against the wall, and cried out, causing further injury too himself.   
  
He stopped moving and lay their limply. "I wanted to..die all this time...and now I want to live...Yusuke..." Kuwabara sobbed, and let his body go limber, and sleep came.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke looked at the clock on the kitchen table. 2 A.M. Kuwabara had been gone for almost four hours. Yusuke stood up, and marched towards the door. "Wait Yusuke!" Yusuke ignored Kurama, and left the house, running towards the store. He wanted to see if Kuwabara was okay, maybe he was just taking his time. Yusuke stopped in the parking lot, and he starred at the contents on the ground.   
  
Food.  
  
And over it, the smell of Kuwabara, and whiskey.   
  
Yusuke felt his throat close, and he followed the smell, speeding up when he got a trace of blood. He stopped, and found himself in front of a house. Yusuke went inside, finding the door unlocked.   
  
It was dark inside, and nothing seemed out of place. But the floor was littered with beer bottles, and glass. Old blood lingered here. All of it belonging to Kuwabara. When he was little, all the way up to now.  
  
Yusuke felt angry tears fill his eyes, when he heard this horrible sound, followed by a weak scream. Yusuke ran towards the noise and froze.   
  
A gigantic man stood over Kuwabara, who was laying limply in a closet. He had tears streaming down his face, and his shirt was missing. He was beat up all over, and it looked as if breathing was a labor. "Come on boy...when I first brought you here, you were screaming about something called Yusuke, now you can't even say help."   
  
Toguro kicked Kuwabara in his face, and the boy let out a painful cry.  
  
Yusuke felt his body swell up with emotions far worse than anger. He attacked Toguro, who gave a surprised cry, and Yusuke bit down in his jugular. He bit, and tore at his throat, blood spurting out everywhere, and eventually pulled away.   
  
"Who..." Toguro gurgled, gasping for air, as blood shot out of his neck. Yusuke spat Toguro's own blood onto his face. "You touched my Kuwabara...I'm your Satin..."   
  
Yusuke got off the man, listening to him gurgle as he died. He scooped up Kuwabara and left the man there to die.  
  
Once outside, Yusuke ran, and he didn't stop running until, pain and anger made him collapse. He held Kuwabara close, who hadn't responded to him yet. Yusuke looked around and realized he was in the same place where he and Kuwabara had first met.  
  
"Kuwabara...don't you leave me!" Yusuke sobbed, and a bloody hand, came up tugging playfully on his earring. Yusuke looked down on the ground and saw Kuwabara. "Yusu...ke."  
  
Yusuke kissed him, and wept. Kuwabara was crying and he whispered, "I wanted...wanted to die before. Bu..but not anymore...I..I want to be with you..."  
  
Yusuke looked into Kuwabara's eyes, his tears going slowly down his face. "Then you will be." Yusuke bent down and sunk his teeth into Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara's eyes widened with shock, and pain.   
  
He whimpered as he heard Yusuke sucking on his neck. It felt good and horrible at the same time. He wanted him to stop, and continue at the same time. Tears dripped down his face as he whined.  
  
Yusuke pulled away, and bit into his own arm. Kuwabara blinked with surprise, when the bloody arm was thrust in his mouth. He turned away. Tears pouring down his face. What was Yusuke doing?! Why did he bite him?  
  
Yusuke sucked his own blood up, and grabbed Kuwabara's face. His eyes were filled with tears, and shame. He kissed Kuwabara slowly Kuwabara finding himself unable not to respond. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he also tasted Yusuke's lips.  
  
When the kiss was broken, Kuwabara gasped, and sat up, grabbing hold of Yusuke's mesh shirt. He gasped, and let out a faint cry, and Yusuke caught him as he fell limp. Yusuke's tears had stopped, but he was still looking at Kuwabara with large bitter eyes.  
  
Kuwabara sat up fully by himself, and saw that his wounds had closed. "How?" he stopped, and touched his mouth, finding sharp teeth. "I'm sorry Kuwabara...it was the only way I could save you...I...I turned you..." Yusuke turned away ashamed.   
  
Kuwabara felt entirely different, renewed, as if everything had started over. He crawled over to Yusuke, and bent down to kiss Yusuke's lips, because he had lowered his head.   
  
Yusuke starred at him, and Kuwabara smiled and laughed. He cocked his head, closing his eyes while he smiled. "This means I get to be with you forever, right?" Yusuke tackled Kuwabara, and looked down at his surprised eyes. "Yes...but not just as my lover, be my mate." Yusuke purred at him. Kuwabara's eyes went wide and then filled with tears, He wrapped his arms around Yusuke and nodded, crying as Yusuke kissed him.  
  
"I love you!" Yusuke gasped, kissing Kuwabara as his own tears fell down his face. Kuwabara closed his eyes tighter, clutching to Yusuke. "I love you..." he laughed, as Yusuke kissed his neck, tickling him. "I love you so much."  
  
~years and years later~  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Leave him alone Yusuke." Yusuke stuck out his tongue. He was straddling Kuwabara, who was trying to get away, blushing like mad. He whimpered, as Yusuke licked his neck. Kurama was laughing at them and did not scold. Kuwabara finally got a little bit away, and curled into a ball.  
  
He now wore all white just like Kurama. His shirt did not fully go down all the way and revealed his stomach. He wore tight pants, which were randomly ripped up revealing his milky white skin.   
  
Yusuke cornered him, and Kuwabara whined, "Come on! Leave me alone!" "No." Yusuke smiled, and licked Kuwabara's cheek, who squealed.  
  
Hiei swore, and shook his head.  
  
"Kids!"  
  
done...yay!! I loved writing this 


End file.
